Our Dirty Demonic Albino
by krizz666
Summary: Poor Bakura can't handle his emotions very well, so what happens when there's an invite from Yugi, a very horny marik and malik and a pair of bondage pants our dark is chasing? Nothing...just balls of fun.


Soft clinking noises were heard, as Bakura scratched around with a silver fork, and played with his spaghetti, that was heated from the night before. He sighed looking out the window as the late afternoon sun was setting behind the clouds, before the soft rustling of feet came closer.

"Bakura? …Do you wanna talk about it?" His light, Ryou was standing there rubbing the sleep from his large chocolate brown orbs, while soft white hair stood at all odd ends.

Bakura's usual response would have been to growl, and snap back at his Hikari, but he couldn't muster up the energy to do even the simplest of tasks.

"No…" Replied Bakura quietly, as he continued to play with his food, and stare out the window.

The small one-worded-answer scared Ryou even more than the usual tantrums his Yami threw, this unnatural behavior had Ryou worried, but the light knew better than to push any subjects with his dark half, so he left without another word…The way Bakura liked it.

The rest of the late evening went like this, and all Bakura could think about was that damn Pharaoh who was good at everything.

_The tight bondage pants, the spiked hair, the warm personality that everyone loved… _

"Grrrrr, Fucking Pharaoh!" Bakura hissed, as he stomped to his room, and slammed the door, spreading out on his unmade bed.

It bugged Bakura to no extent that the Pharaoh paid no attention to him during school, no matter how many side comments Bakura made, nothing seemed to phase the Son-of-Bitch god card playing, porky-pine haired male.

_And why is my bed not made…? _Bakura thought to himself, realizing the lack of cleanliness of his room. It was bad enough that his Hikari MADE him go to school, and learn things that are of absolutely no use to him what-so-ever, like biology and trigonometry, but stopping the maid service? …Bakura was going to have a word with his light on this issue. But he was tired and it could wait till morning…

Bakura turned over and groaned as his most hated possession rang through his ears, telling him it was a brand new school day.

The alarm clock.

He trudged downstairs, still half asleep wearing his black track pants, no top on and his white hair in a usual mess.

"Good Morning Bakura" Ryou said happily, before blushing at the sight of his half naked Yami standing before him.

"Ugghh" The dark grunted, hating seeing his light so happy and cheerful on a bloody Monday morning.

"You didn't make my bed last night…why?" He hissed, while Ryou set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Bakura.

"Because your old enough to make your own bed…now eat…we have a big day today, the Pharaoh has invited all of us over to his place after school."

The colour in Bakura's face drained, as he choked on some bacon.

"When was THIS arranged?!" He demanded in a raspy voice, coughing out excess bacon on his plate.

"Ohhh last night, when I was talking to Yugi" Ryou grinned, and took his Yami's plate before Bakura could finish or protest. "Now, go get changed" Was Ryou's no-nonsense tone.

As Bakura stormed back upstairs, he cursed about school, and the amount of damned technology people used today to communicate.

The dark would never admit it…but he wanted to look good today. Opening up his wardrobe he opted for a pair of black denim jeans, a white tee shirt, and to top it off, his black trench coat for the finishing touch.

"_Nothing too faggy"_ he thought to himself before grabbing his bag and meeting Ryou back downstairs.

Ryou smiled approvingly at his Yami, the small blush creeping back on his cheeks.

"Shall we go now?" Ryou asked, playing with the hem of his blue tee-shirt.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his Hikari's blush, but thought nothing of it.

"Whatever…You've been calling the shots around here anyway lately" Bakura replied, before yanking the door open stepping out.

Ryou sighed behind Bakura, locking the door and walking side by side.

The crisp autumn air swept past, making the tension between the two more visible to Ryou, causing him to ask…

"Your not mad are you…about tonight?"

Ryou's walking slowed down so he wasn't in arms length of Bakura.

The sudden question made Bakura chuckle darkly, while his response was dripping in sarcasm.

"Why ever would you think I'd be mad dear hikari, I couldn't think of a better after-school-activity then to spend it with the Pharaoh and his brat."

Ryou narrowed his chocolate brown orbs, picking the habit up from his Yami.

"If you don't want to go…Then don't; It's never stopped you before."

Bakura growled at the statement, choosing not to answer.

_Stupid light, doesn't understand anything_ Bakura thought as they both entered the familiar gates of Domino High.

Bakura Looked around to find Ryou's usual group of nerds he hung out with, and made a face when he saw Malik and Marik making out publicly,

"It's too early to see you guys sucking each others faces off" Bakura remarked to both of them, before getting a quick comeback from Marik.

"Least we're getting some Kura" while Malik sniggered.

Bakura grumbled, hating how they were right, and not having something to throw at them at that point. He'd throw Ryou but then he would have to endure hours of bitching from his upset Hikari.

"Hey Ryou! Hey Bakura!" Yugi came running up to them like a child, waving and grinning.

"Hello Yugi San" Ryou replied politely, smiling at his friend.

"The pharaoh and I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be great! Bakura, are you coming too?"

Yugi looked up at the white haired male with large violet eyes, while Bakura groaned at the mere nightmare of it, "Yes, I'm going" he said bluntly before the Pharaoh came up, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder…looking Bakura straight in the face, adding.

"Well that is a first" Atem looked a little surprised.

"You should be honored then Pharaoh" Kura said sarcastically…_and those hands should be on ME not yugi_ he thought to himself lustfully, as Atem moved on to talk with Joey and Tristain. While Bakura starred at those pants Yami fitted into so well into, losing track of time.

Ryou clicked his fingers in front of Bakura's nose, causing his dark to jump out of his fantasy.

"The bell rang" Ryou informed as he walked past Bakura…leaving him there, before Malik and Marik walked up on either side of the demonic albino.

"Starred any longer and you would have burned his pants right off Kurrraaa" Malik purred in Bakura's ear while Marik added in the other one, "though, that's probably what you would have wanted...but don't worry, your secrets safe with us sweetie" Marik winked, and Bakura found himself blushing.

"Why I told you two of all people, I'll never know" Kura said quietly, before quickly adding, "And shut up, I wasn't starring…a lot" causing the two tanned males to walk away laughing…leaving Bakura to his thoughts, and his now late classes.

**Poor Bakura can't handle his emotions very well, so what happens when theres an invite from Yugi, a very horny marik and malik and a pair of bondage pants our dark is chasing? Nothing...just balls of fun.**


End file.
